Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software for utilizing voice biometrics.
Large organizations, such as financial institutions, interact with and serve an ever-growing number of customers, who are often located all over the world. As such an organization's customer base continues to grow, it may become increasingly important to efficiently and accurately identify and authenticate customers across many different channels, not only to provide security and protect customer identity information, but also to build and improve upon relationships with customers. Some conventional ways of identifying and/or authenticating customers can, among other things, be tedious, inefficient, frustrating, and/or inaccurate, however, and as the customer base grows, the degree to which these issues can have an impact likewise increases.